La Brutal Derrota del Clan Demonio ¡Konoha Prevalece!
by FairyQueen72
Summary: One Shot independiente del fic, ¡Naciones Elementales, vuelven los 10 Mandamientos!, no es canon en la historia. A casi nada de ser destruidos por el Clan Demonio, los habitantes de Konoha suplican por un milagro para salvarse de su inminente aniquilación y este es concedido, aunque no es exactamente lo que esperaban...


**Título:** La Brutal Derrota del Clan Demonio... ¡Konoha Prevalece!

**Género:** Humor / Parodia.

**Resumen.**

One Shot independiente del fic, ¡Naciones Elementales, vuelven los 10 Mandamientos!, no es canon en la historia.

A casi nada de ser destruidos por el Clan Demonio, los habitantes de Konoha suplican por un milagro para salvarse de su inminente aniquilación y este es concedido, aunque no es exactamente lo que esperaban...

**Descargo de Responsabilidad:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto.**

Konohagakure no Sato.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto.**

Los ánimos estaban por los suelos para los habitantes de Konoha, El Clan Demonio finalmente había atacado la más grande aldea Shinobi y habían arrasado con todo a su paso, casas destruidas, cuerpos destrozados esparcidos por doquier y en el lugar donde se encontraban talladas las cabezas de los distintos Kages que habían dirigido la aldea con orgullo, ahora solo se podía ver un enorme agujero humeante.

Si... la otrora aldea Shinobi más grande, no era más que un despojo de su antiguo ser.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto.**

En el centro de la semidestruida aldea, dos grupos se enfrentaban. Por un lado estaba el Clan de los Demonios liderados por los Diez Mandamientos y por el otro, los pocos Shinobis sobrevivientes de la aldea, entre ellos se podía ver a Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, su esposa, sus dos hijos Umiko y Namiso, el resto de los 13 novatos, sus Senseis, Tsunade y Jiraiya del Sannin, algunos miembros de otros clanes como el Nara y el Hiuga, etc, todos muy heridos, algunos con lesiones más graves que otros.

Si hay algún dios escuchando nuestras súplicas. Por favor que alguien nos ayude, rogaron los aldeanos de Konoha con casi todas sus esperanzas perdidas.

Repentinamente, Grayroad sintió que algo venía hacia ella, he intentó moverse de donde estaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de ser mandada a volar en dirección del antiguo monumento Hokage, fue un borrón de color verde con negro mientras escuchaba que este decía en voz alta, "¡Entrada dinámica!". Luego de eso, mucho dolor al impactar con el duro suelo seguido de la total oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

"¡Grayroad!", exclamaron Melascula y Natsume con tono preocupado ante lo ocurrido a su compañera mientras que el resto del Clan, miraba con odio al nuevo sujeto que se había integrado en la lucha de parte de Konoha.

¿y quién diablos eres tú!, entre preguntó y exclamó Zeldris con toda la furia nivel dios que poseía dirigida hacia el recién llegado.

"Yo niño (aquí el ceño de furia de Zeldris se profundizó) soy Maito Gai, la sexi bestia verde de Konoha", respondió el Jounin haciendo su característica pose juvenil.

Todos los demonios pusieron cara de *¡WHAT!*

Después de su presentación, el Jounin del equipo 9 comenzó a dar un discurso inspirador para los Shinovis de Konoha, ante la mirada incrédula de Natsume y compañía.

"!Mis queridos compatriotas, no debemos rendirnos jamás, Tenemos que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas hasta nuestro último aliento!, ¡demostremos que la voluntad de fuego arderá por siempre junto con nuestras llamas de la juventud y si caemos, lo haremos con la cabeza en alto!", finalizó su impresionante discurso el Jounin con llamas a su alrededor.

Una mirada de determinación se fue mostrando en cada rostro de los Shinobis restantes, sobretodo, en un joven que fácilmente podría pasar como el hijo del excéntrico Jounin, pues era un calco exacto del antes mencionado, pero más joven.

Con lágrimas cayendo como cascadas de sus ojos, dicho joven se puso alado del Jounin.

"¡Gai sensei, su discurso fue hermoso, me anima a luchar con renovada fuerza!", dijo el joven con llamas saliendo de sus ojos por la emoción.

"¡Lee, mi joven estudiante así se habla, debes dejar que las llamas de la juventud ardan con gran intensidad en tu alma!", respondió el Jounin con una mirada de orgullo dirigida a su pupilo favorito.

"¡Oh, Gai sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

"¡Gai sensei!"

"¡Lee!"

Y luego alumno y maestro se fundieron en un juvenil abrazo masculino, pero como si eso no fuese suficiente tortura visual para los presentes, de la nada apareció de fondo, una majestuosa puesta de sol, con dramáticas olas chocando contra el risco donde se encontraban de pie alumno y maestro.

Al ya estar acostumbrados al indestructible genjutsu de la puesta de sol acompañada del característico abrazo de la juventud de fondo entre Sensei y alumno, la gente de Konoha no se vio tan afectada por este, pero lo mismo no se podía decir de los Mandamientos y compañía. Algunos tenían expresiones de horror y disgusto, otros se encontraban en estado de shock y los menos afortunados habían caído al suelo hechando espuma por la boca ante la bizarra escena.

A lo largo de su vida, Zeldris había vivido y visto las cosas más horribles y desagradables siendo el hijo del rey demonio y todo. Pero esto se llevaba las palmas, pensó el Verdugo shockeado por la pantalla delante de él.

"Suficiente de toda esta estupidez. Nos vamos, los que estén en mejor condición lleven se a los que no pueden", ordenó Zeldris molesto. Rápidamente todos los que estaban en buenas condiciones físicas hicieron lo ordenado por el Verdugo y en menos de un minuto todos los demonios se alejaban a gran velocidad de Konoha y de igual forma, lejos de ese par de raros para no ser vistos por esos rumbos de nuevo.

Desde ese día, Maito Gai y su alumno Rock Lee, fueron proclamados como los nuevos héroes de Konoha, (para molestia y envidia de dos ex-jinchurikis pelirrojos que a la mera hora, no sirvieron para nada).

Cuenta la leyenda, que el Clan Demonio no fue el mismo desde ese fatídico día y que nunca pudieron volver a ver una puesta de sol de la misma forma.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto.**

**Fin de One-Shot.**


End file.
